Replay
by EzraFitzgerald
Summary: Ezra Fitz's life is a mystery to all of the liars, except for one: The love of his life, Miss. Aria Montgomery. What happens when she finds out something big about Ezra's life that no one had ever known before? Starts after 4x12. Multi chapter story. updated every saturday. Written by Icariousisflying/Sleepinthepasture & EzraFitzgerald.
1. Replay

_*****~~*** BEFORE YOU GO TELLING NATALIE THAT SOMEONE TOOK HER STORY:**_

_**Yes, This is the first chapter of Natalie's, or "Icariousisflying"', story 'Replay'. I am the 'co-writer' and was given permission, BY NATALIE, to transfer the story to my account because she is on hiatus. We will still be updating regularly, atleast I will be updating regularly on my account. Anywho, please enjoy the first chapter of replay! -Ezy ***~*****_

* * *

Replay

-An Ezria story-

Icariousisflying & EzraFitzgerald

* * *

Aria Montgomery. One girl. One girl, who hadn't done anything to me. One girl, who I was supposed to love, and protect. But did I care? Hell no! Did I love her? No! Not even the slightest bit...Yes, of course I love her. Does she love me? Yes. She does. And she's completely wrong for doing so. I don't deserve her. Not after everything I've done to her. Not after making her life a living hell. But, growing up in a rich family, who adored me when I was young, made me a very selfish man. She's mine dammit!

Ezra Fitz. One man. The man I loved. I always had loved, and I still do. To this very moment. To this moment, where I am standing in a cold, quiet lair, in front of him, for I know exactly what he has done. What he did. How he feels. I can't forgive him. But I want to. I want to so badly. I feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. But I can't let them fall. Never show them your weaknesses. My fathers voice is ringing in my head. I finally understand what he means by that now. Its all just a game! Its nothing but a game! Spencer. Sometimes, the people you trust the most, are the non-trustworthy people. Emily. Remember to be brave in your darkest of hours. Its going to be what gets you through it. My mother.

He clears his throat. She looks up. Her mouth slightly open, her breathing is tense, her large, doe like eyes filled with the tears threatening to ruin her make up, and her life. For if she cries, it all becomes real. It becomes too real.

"Aria." Ezra says, slowly stepping closer to Aria.

"Your, your A." Aria cries out, placing her right hand upon her left arm and clenching her hand tightly, making an attempt to wake herself up from this nightmare that she calls her life.

Ezra doesn't speak for a moment. He lets her voice sink in, he refuses to let himself tear up. He needs to be strong right now. He can't let her wear him down.

"I trusted you! How could you?" Aria screams, demanding his voice. Tears stream down her face, and she begins to wipe them off with her left hand.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He say's he looks at the ground, to the side of him. He see's a picture of Alison to his right. She's blowing a bubble made of gum, so innocent, without a care in the world. He could see why the girls loved her so much.

"What wasn't supposed to happen, Ezra? Me finding out? You, torturing four teenage girls for years? Or, even better, my stupidity taking over and allowing me to fall in love with you, Ezra?" She asks, her tears are falling faster now. His face becomes wet; Wet with the sweet, salty tears of his own because not only is he the cause of her heartbreak, but he also has to witness it.

"Everything, Ar. We weren't supposed to be a thing. That was never my intention. I never meant to hurt you in this way." He says, using his hands to emphasize his words.

"You meant to hurt me? Ezra, That's almost the same thing!" Aria screams, her feelings clouding her judgement. He doesn't speak again, letting her continue. "Let me guess, Caleb's in on this too isn't he? And Page? Should I just call everyone and tell them that the person they think of as their safe haven, the one that they feel protected with, the person they can crawl into bed with at night and finally sleep a little is actually out to get them, Huh?" She screams, her voice becoming weak.

"No. Aria. It's just me now. I'm working alone." He says. Locking eyes with her.

"Now? Are you saying that the others had worked with you previously? This isn't happening." She says, throwing her hands in the air and beginning to pace around the lair.

"Its happening Aria. I'm A. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Just know, that, even though I did this to you, just because I did this, doesn't mean I don't love you." he doesn't answer her question, knowing that the answer would break all of them, and he couldn't do that to her.

"Oh, so now you love me?" She yells."This can't be happening!" He looks down, and takes a step towards her. His hand reaches out to grab her arm, to calm her down, an instinct he had learned over the past few years. She needed him. No. She needed who she thought he was. His hand brushes her arm, she jerks it away, and takes a step back. He looks back up at her, his eyes filled with guilt and sorrow from the hurt he's caused her.

"Aria." He pleads. His voice breaks saying her name. All he wants to do is hold her, to let her know everything will be alright.

"No. Ezra, I can't." She say's. The last words from her, he hears. As she walks out the door. and gets into her car. He slams the closet door, and punches the wall, anything to satisfy his anger, his guilt. He realizes then, the only thing that could ever satisfy him, was her.

One girl, One man, and a million lies that is all it took to leave Aria and Ezra heartbroken, and all alone. In a town like Rosewood, the lies never stop. As if life itself, is on **_replay._**


	2. Autumn Leaves

Replay

-An Ezria Story-

Icariousisflying & EzraFitzgerald

Chapter Two

"Autumn Leaves"

* * *

"Ezra!" Aria screams as she bolts up into a sitting position on her bed. Her boyfriend Jake, was right there to calm her down, even though there was a pang in his heart, hearing her scream for someone else.

"Hey. Hey, its alright." He says as he hugs her, rubbing her back. "You're fine Ar." He picks her up, sits down, and places her on his lap. Kissing her forehead, he tries his best to calm her down.

"Jake-" She said, starting her sentence. She looked up at him, her big, beautiful doe eyes burning into his. "I really, just want to be alone now. I'm sorry. I'll call you later, okay?" She asked. His face fell. The thought of her pushing him away killed him. He only wanted to protect her; To make her feel wanted again.

"Yeah, that's fine Aria. I love you." He said as he got up off the couch and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Jake." She said as she watched him walk out the door.

* * *

Aria was sitting under a tree, sketching the leaves falling down. The autumn air brushed lightly against her face, blowing curls of her hair out of place. She listened to the squeak of bikes as children raced in the grass past her. Aria began to look around her, taking in the atmosphere. As she did so, a tall, handsome man began to walk towards her. She didn't recognize the man at first, because he was talking to a tall blonde woman next to him. Aria examined the blonde woman thoroughly. She looked to be about twenty three years old, with her bleach blonde hair dip-dyed dark blue to compliment her ice blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a white Hollister Surf Team T-shirt. The purple feather earrings she was wearing complimented her heart shape face, and the black converse shoes that she wore made her legs seem thinner than they really were. This girl looked like a greek goddess, but didn't seem like she knew how beautiful she really was. The man turned away, and started walking towards Aria, waving goodbye to the greek goddess. Aria immediately recognized who he was, the dark chocolate curls that grouped upon his forehead, the ice blue eyes that melted her heart, the stubble upon his cheek that grew faster than the hair on his head.

The man spoke, "Aria!" he called, in the voice that always made her want to come back to bed. "I didn't think you'd be here..." He said happily as he walked towards the tree she was leaning on.

"Ezra," Aria mumbled. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," she said, going back to her sketch. She couldn't believe how good he looked in the acid washed jeans he was wearing. She glanced up at him, taking in every detail. The way his lips curled when he spoke to her, the way he smiled when he wasn't talking, the way his eyes shine when he looks at her, longingly.

"Aria, did you hear anything I just said?" Ezra asked, concerned. Aria had been daydreaming as Ezra was talking.

"Huh?" Aria says, snapping out of her trance and glancing over at the blonde girl, who had walked over to a bench, sat down, and began typing on her MacBook Pro which she had pulled out of her leather, olive colored, laptop bag.

"I asked if you were okay... You know how much-" Ezra started as he went to brush a curl out of Aria's face.

"Ezra, don't start with that bull shit... 'You know how much I love you, Blah blah blah...' I'm done with your lies. Just leave me alone.." Aria snapped, pushing his hand away and letting her curl fall back onto her face.

"Aria, please. Just listen to me.." Ezra begged, grabbing her hands in his, and looking at her dead in the eyes with his gorgeous ice blue orbs. They say that, when you gaze into someones eyes, you're telling them that you just plain love them, but Ezra didn't just love Aria.. he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He believed that she was his soulmate, but now that she knew he was A she's never want him back. He yearned for her touch. He wanted her back so badly, and she was just pushing him away. At first he couldn't grasp the idea of the girl he loved wanting nothing to do with her, but then he remembered what had happened earlier in the week. Aria knew he was A. Ezra almost collapsed next to her and poured his heart out to her, but he knew it couldn't be done; At least, not right now. They both needed more time to understand the situation they were in. Aria needed to understand why Ezra would do this to her, and Ezra needed to understand that you can't always get what you want.

Aria watched as a tall, black haired man sat himself down next to the goddess and took his hand in hers, quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek and looking at what she was writing on her computer. She was stunned by his handsome features. He looked as if he had been plucked out of a Disney movie, and placed into rosewood. The Prince Eric look alike had the same stunning blue eyes that Ezra had, and his hair was styled as if he was making an attempt to look like Prince Eric; and if he was, he was succeeding in doing so. His dark jacket and jeans made him look slim and slightly muscular. The dark clothes made his eyes stand out even more than Ezra's did. he had a slight bit of dark stubble on his face, and the black beanie and sneakers tied his outfit together perfectly. His facial features were as stunning as the goddesses, and they looked like nothing in the world mattered to them, other than each other. That's what Aria had wanted with Ezra. She had exactly what she wanted when they were alone in his apartment, but now all of that was gone. everything she had wanted had blown away like the **_autumn leaves_** she was sketching on her paper, and all she wanted was to get it back.

* * *

****~** Yeah, I know. Weird ending, but that's all I could muster up this weekend. If you knew some of the shit I went through this past week you'd understand. 1) My Field Hockey coach, Kathy Snyder, died Friday morning. (Google search it if you don't believe me) 2) My cat ran away on wednesday, but came back thursday morning because it was too cold out for her. 3) College and Scholarship applications. 4) All the other stories I have to update this week. ANYWAYS, enough of my drama. 10 Reviews for an early update! -Ezra **~****


End file.
